


Dyniowe latte łączy ponad podziałami, jak wiadomo

by Nichiko



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: 30-minutówka, Christmas, F/F, F/M, Halloween, Kanan jest podstępny, Lothal, M/M, dyniowe latte to błogosławieństwo, kinki różne dziwne, na ile go stać, prompty, świąteczne zwyczaje, święta
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-04 02:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/pseuds/Nichiko
Summary: Ezra zabiera całą załogę statku na imprezę halloweenową, Hera odmawia, a Kanan ma sweter.Głupotka popełniona w ramach NaNoWriMo <3





	1. Dyniowe latte i sweter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CyanideEmperor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideEmperor/gifts), [The_Blue_Raven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Blue_Raven/gifts).



> Moja prywatna **trzydziestominutówka** do promptów:
> 
>  **CyanideEmperor:** _Dlaczego zdecydowalem/am się kupić ten zdecydowanie za duży i w sumie brzydki sweter ?_  
>  **The_Blue_Raven:** _Dyniowe latte skończyło się pół godziny temu. Wściekły tłum szturmuje kuchnię i terroryzuje nam barist(k)ę._ W wersji skróconej do _No ten o dyniowym latte_.

– Więc mówisz, że zrobiłeś to całkiem umyślnie? – spytała Hera, patrząc na zdecydowanie zbyt długi, rozciągnięty sweter. Co gorsza, był biało-czarny, a w kilku miejscach wyglądał, jakby ktoś kiedys namalował na nim logo imperium. Hera spojrzała na sweter, na niewidomego Jedi i jeszcze raz na sweter.  
– Mówiłem ci, że zgodziłem się świętować Halloween razem z Ezrą – westchnął Kanan, z ewidentną rezygnacją w głosie. Ona sama kategorycznie odmówiła opuszczania statku w jakiekolwiek lokalne święto. Ktoś musiał trwać na posterunku. Oraz pozbierać wszystkie Widma do domu, kiedy zaczną próbować przechodzić przez ściany...  
– Czy obchodzenie Święta Zmarłych wymaga przebierania się za nawiedzonych, imperialnych patriotów? – spytała z powątpiewaniem.  
– W pewnym sensie – zaczął Kanan tonem wiem–że–nie–mam–racji–ale–się–nie–przyznam. – Należy przebrać się za osobę, w której ciało żaden duch nie zechciałby wejść. Sądzisz, że jakiś upiór chciałby opętać imperialnego patriotę we własnoręcznie wydzierganym swetrze i pomalowanym farbą? No właśnie…  
Hera pokręciła głową. Jednak nie zdążyła się odezwać.  
– Kanan, co ty masz na sobie? – spytał Ezra, wchodząc do kabiny.  
– No, mówiłeś…  
– Mięliśmy iść na imprezę! – wykrzyknął tamten. Dopiero teraz Hera zwróciła uwagę, że chłopak ma pomalowaną twarz i dziwnie obcisły, czarny płaszcz. I chyba, kiedy mówił, z jego ust wystawały przedłużone zęby? – Dobra, poddaję się. Hera, zostawiamy ci go. Chyba zapomniał co oznacza impreza.  
Chłopak pokręcił głową w zażenowaniu. A Hera nie mogła powstrzymać śmiechu cisnącego się na jej usta.  
– Sabine! – krzyknął Ezra. – Musimy już iść, pośpiesz się! Zeb, ty też!  
– Już, moment, ostatnie pociągnięcie!  
Po chili drzwi kabiny Sabine faktycznie się otworzył, a zaraz potem nadeszła korytarzem. Przed się zaś pędził Chopper z kablami na wierzchu, bardziej niż zwykle zdezelowaną obudową i szaro-rdzawą, łuszczącą się farbą. Kiedy zaczął mówić, robił to o wiele wolniej niż zwykle i używał tylko najprostszych sformułowań.  
– Chcesz zjeść mój mózg? – zdziwiła się niepomiernie Hera, a wtedy Chopper udał, że na nią szarżuje. Zatrzymał się tuż przed osłupiałą Herą, z chwytakami i spawarką wystawioną w jej stronie. Rejestrując jej zmieszania, zaczął się po swojemu chichrać.  
– Jest robo-zombie. Nie pytaj, lothalski folklor – stwierdziła Sabine. Sama miała na sobie brudny, podarty strój roboczy, była strasznie blada i upaćkana w strategicznych miejscach farbą. Hera nic nie powiedziała, ale faktem było, że strategiczne miejsca faktycznie przyciągały wzrok. Skutecznie.  
– A ty jesteś? – zawiesiła głos w pytaniu.  
– Widmem malarki–artystki – wyszczerzyła się w odpowiedzi dziewczyna.  
– Pójdę sprawdzić do z Zebem – stwierdził Ezra, przerywając ich pogawędkę.  
Jednak zanim zdążył dojść do swojej kabiny usłyszeli łomot, rumor i coś, jak przekleństwa w dwóch językach. Po chwili z korytarza wytoczyli się Zeb w wielkiej, czerwonej zbroi i dwoma katanami (czy raczej ich atrapami, jak miał nadzieję Ezra) przy pasie, a za nim szedł Kallus z naburmuszoną miną, w czymś puchatym, z kocimi uszami na opasce i kocim ogonem. Wyglądał uroczo. Ale najdziwniejsze było to, że kota-Kallus na łańcuszku i w obroży prowadził, całkowicie z siebie zadowolony i wyszczerzony w uśmiechu jak rzadko kiedy, Zeb.  
– Przegrałeś zakład, czy co? – rzucił w kierunku Kallusa Ezra.  
Były agent prychnął coś pod nosem. Ale nawet, jeśli chciałby odpowiedzieć konstruktywnie, nie pozwolił mu na to donośny głos Zeba.  
– W pewnym sensie, młody, w pewnym sensie.  
Reszta postanowiła nie pytać. Cóż, przynajmniej obawy Ezry, że ktoś rozpozna byłego oprawcę, spadły właściwie do zera.  
– Dobra, i tak jesteśmy spóźnieni, wszyscy do Upiora! – zarządził chłopak. Pierwszym, który wystartował w stronę drzwi, był Chopper, wyjątkowo powolnie wyrzucający z siebie swoje:  
– Łabba łabba!

 

Kiedy drzwi w końcu się za wszystkimi zamknęły, Hera poczuła, jak silne ramiona obejmują ją od tyłu.  
– Mówiłem, że wiem, co robię, kupując ten brzydki sweter – wymruczał w jej ucho.  
Hera odepchnęła go, oburzona podstępem niegodnym Jedi. Jednak, widząc jego pełen zadowolenia uśmiech, sama też się rozpromieniła.  
– No tak, cisza, spokój. Co tu robić tylko we dwoje... – łobuzerskie ogniki zabłysły w jej oczach, kiedy stanęła prowokująco, z pięściami na biodrach.  
– No nie wiem – stwierdził Kanan, jakby z rozmysłem. – Może zrobisz to swoje słynne, dyniowe latte? Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić nic lepszego…  
Zanim skończył mówić, oberwał pociskiem ze splątanego materiału. Oh, oburzona Hera bez koszulki zdecydowanie była czymś, co jego skromną wyobraźnię przerastało. Na szczęście, ona nie była mu już do niczego potrzebna tego wieczora.


	2. Gdy zabraknie swetra, zostaje latte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra, Zeb, Sabine i Chopper sami na imprezie? To nie może skończyć się dobrze. Na szczęście jest jeszcze Kallus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wiem już, kim jest Kallus w tej rodzinie. Jest tym starszym wójkiem-expolicjantem, który ma dobre historię do opowiadania i w sumie to jest mądry, ale jednocześnie trochę straszny.  
> Plus dziękuję mojej babci i tacie (chociaż pewnie nigdy tego nie przeczytają, na szczęście). Tacie za kilka umoralniający wykładów i za kilka opowieści o tym, jak to ze swoim rodzeństwem woleli dostać lanie od dziadka niż słuchać trzeciej godziny wykładu babci. Babci za owe wykłady w stosunku do ojca, nie do mnie, wystosowywane. <3  
> Kallus, za edukację werbalną, również dziękuje swojej babci :D

Hera była naprawdę zdziwiona. Widma nie próbowały przechodzić przez ściany. Nie próbowały przez nie też przelatywać.  
Nad ranem, kiedy Hera włączyła komunikator, widma stały w równym rządku. Wszystkie, w kolejności. A przed nimi stał Kallus z zaplecionymi na klatce piersiowej ramionami i perorujący. Hera nie słyszała dokładnie, jakby Chopper zrobił coś z odbiornikiem. Albo nadajnikiem. Albo oboma... Hera zmieniła częstotliwość. Obraz znikł, za to komunikatkr Kallusa zabrzęczał.  
– Tak? – zapytał zadziwiająco trzeźwym głosem.  
– Co się tam wyprawia? – spytała kapitana zdumionym głosem. – Nadajnik Chopper chyba jest…  
– Uszkodzony? – podsunął Kallus syczącym głosem. Hera aż zamrugała. Nie pamiętała, kiedy ostatni raz słyszała u niego taki ton. – Bo jest. Zresztą, sami złożą ci raport, jak tylko ich naprostuje. Bez odbioru.  
Raport? Po imprezie? Hera nie wiedziała, co o tym myśleć. Jednak, zanim Kallus się rozłączył, zdążyła usłyszeć gromki głos:  
– WY SKOŃCZENI IDIOCI!...

Mowa naprostowująca musiała być długa, bo do Ducha wrócili trzy godziny później. Weszli cicho, nawet Chopper nie zwracał na siebie niczyjej uwagi. To było niepokojące samo w sobie.

– A teraz do pokojów – zakomenderował stanowczo, choć bez cienia agresji lub podniesienia głosu. – I przemyślcie swoje zachowanie, w ciszy.  
I wszyscy usłuchali, znów, wliczając w to Choppera. Jednak cisza nie trwała długo.  
– A ty gdzie? – zapytał, tym razem z nutką złości w głosie. – Ty masz złożyć autokrytykę przed swoją kapitan.   
– Ale już powiedziałem, że przepraszam – usłyszeli skomlący głos Zeba. Po chwili zobaczyli ich obu. Z tym, że Zeb szedł pochylony, ze zgiętym karkiem. Za ten kark trzymał go były agent służb bezpieczeństwa, a kiedy doszli do mostka i znaleźli tam Herę, Kallus popchnął swojego „więźnia” w stronę kapitańskiego fotela.  
Zeb, kiedy w końcu się zatrzymał, zgarbił się nieco i zaczął niepewnie drapać po tyle głowy.  
– Tego… – zaczął niepewnie. – No bo my…  
Kallus obszedł plączącego się Zeba i usiadł na fotelu drugiego pilota. Obrócił go tak, by móc patrzeć jak wielki kot mierzy się z wyznaniem. Widząc nietypowe zachowanie, Hera obrzuciła Kallusa uważnym spojrzeniem. Mężczyzna zaplótł ręce na piersi i założył nogę na nogę. Patrzył się na Zeba jak wąż na zamarłą w przerażeniu mysz. I wtedy to do niej dotarło. Chociaż nie miał czasu się przebrać, Kallus nie miał makijażu, kocie elementy zniknęły, a miejsce dziwnego, futrzanego czegoś zastąpiła zwyczajowa kurtka. Na szyi co prawda wciąż było znać ślad po obroży, ale był ledwo widoczny. Za to włosy, lekko wilgotne, wyglądały na zaczesane do tyłu palcami. W tej pozycji dziwnie przypominał swoje imperialne wcielenie. Zerknęła na Kanana, który wstał z oparcia jej fotela i, z zaplecionymi na piersi ramionami, wyglądał teraz jak strażnik sprawiedliwości. Wróciła spojrzeniem do Kallusa, a potem przeniosła je na Lothalczyka.  
Zeb nie wyglądał lepiej od agenta. Z przebrania została mu tylko dolna część, a futro na torsie było całe wilgotne i napuszone, jakby kot się przemoczył i sechł na słońcu.  
– Czekamy – przypomniał, nieco zniecierpliwionym głosem, Kallus, podnosząc sugestywnie brew i Hera naprawdę nie mogła oprzeć się wrażeniu, że był to jakiś dziwny rodzaj gry wstępnej między tą dwójką.  
– Więc byliśmy na imprezie kumpla Ezry – zaczął z zażenowaniem Zeb. – No i śmy się spili. Gdzieś tak w okolicach godziny policyjnej zaczęła robić się stypa i akurat jak Kallus gdzieś zniknął, Chopper wpadł na pomysł…  
– Nie było mnie dziesięć minut, kiedy zdejmowałem twój idiotyczny kostium – wtrącił Kallus z czymś takim w głosie, co sugerowało długą i powolną śmierć. Hera aż się wzdrygnęła. Kanan chyba też.  
– Taaaa... – Zeb na chwilę oderwał wzrok od podłogi, by zerknąć na Kallusa. Ale tylko na moment, bo widząc rządzę mordu w oczach mężczyzny znów wbił spojrzenie w podłogę. – No więc Chopper wymyślił, żeby nastraszyć szturmowców.  
Hera zamarła.  
– Czy oni..? – zwróciła się nie do Zeba, a do zaciskającego usta Kallusa.  
– Tak – powiedział były agent, a widząc jeszcze bardziej kulącego się w sobie lasata, uśmiechnął się z mściwą satysfakcją. – Pijani w trzy dupy i z szalonym robotem, postanowili udawać, że są potępionymi duszami. W czasie godziny policyjnej. Na okupowanej przez wroga planecie. Znalazłem ich po odgłosach walki – to niemal zasyczał – i pościągałem do kryjówki jednego po drugim. – Odwrócił się w stronę Hery i Kanana i, patrząc w oczy kapitany, dodał, z mściwym uśmieszkiem na ustach: – A potem zmyłem im głowy. Dosłownie i w przenośni.  
Hera miała ochotę najpierw powystrzelać swoją załogę, z pewnym nie-mającym-możliwości-znietrzeźwienia-się robotem na czele, a potem strzelić sobie w łeb.  
– Więc, ta, to było głupie… – zaczął Zeb. – Na swoje usprawiedliwienie…  
– Garazebie Orreliosie! – przerwała mu Hera z oburzeniem w głosie.  
– Ile ty masz lat? – dokończył, spokojniej, Kallus.  
– No, tak czterdzieści i cztery będzie? – przyznał, nie bez zażenowania w głosie.  
– Ja wiem, że przeżywasz drugą młodość... – zaczęła Hera i znów w słowo wszedł jej Kallus:  
– Ale czy musisz zachowywać się jak nastolatek?  
Zeb w ogóle przestał podnosić wzrok znad ziemi. Stał tylko, czekając na zmiłowanie.

– Cóż, najwyraźniej Duch domaga się gruntownego czyszczenia – Hera wyszczerzyła zęby. – Dzieciaki w kajutach?   
Kallus potaknął.  
– Porozmawiam z Ezrą – zaproponował Kanan.  
– Lepiej niech się wyśpią – zaoponował Kallus i spojrzał porozumiewawczo na Kanana. – Jak wstaną…  
– Na kacu lepiej się zapamiętuje? – Jedi błysnął zębami.  
– Dokładnie. – Kallus odpowiedział uśmiechem.  
Hera była pewna, że ten pierwszy raz, gdy mężczyźni zrozumieli się bez słów, zmieni dynamikę w ich drużynie.  
Zeb patrzył na porozumienie, które właśnie zawarto na jego oczach, i czuł się jak nastolatek, a nie najstarsza osoba na statku. To było cholernie upokarzające.  
– To może ja też już pójdę? – spytał nieśmiało. I chyba trochę go zabolało, że Kallus spojrzał na Herę. Jakby byli w wojsku, a ona była najwyższa stopniem. Znaczy się, byli, ale przecież nie tylko to ich łączyło.  
– Idź. – Jednak kiedy usłyszał polecenie, nie czekał na nic, tylko uciekł.

Kiedy drzwi zamknęły się za wielkim kotem, maska psychopaty zniknęła z twarzy Kallusa i teraz wyglądał jak bardzo, bardzo zmęczony człowiek w średnim wieku, którym.  
Na chwilę odchylił do tyłu głowę.  
– A co z tobą? – zapytał Kanan. – wyglądasz, jakbyś potrzebował się wyspać.  
Kallus się wyprostował i spojrzał na Jedi.  
– Jakoś nie mam ochoty na interakcje z moim współlokatorem… – wykrzywił wargi w czymś, co chyba miało być uśmiechem, ale nie za bardzo mu wyszło. Kanan i Hera szybko wymienili spojrzenia.  
– Wiecie, że strasznie dziwnie wyglądacie, kiedy tak robicie – spytał z wesołością, tym razem autentyczną, nie cyniczną, w głosie Kallus. Hera odpowiedziała mu pytającym uniesieniem brwi. – No, jesteś ślepy – zwrócił się do Kanana – a i tak patrzysz na Herę.  
– To bardziej odruch – uśmiechnął się, nieco zażenowany.   
Kallus odpowiedział uśmiechem. Po chwili na mostku zapadła komfortową cisza.  
– To co? – spytała Hera, podnosząc się z fotela. – Ma ktoś ochotę na moje słynne, dyniowe latte?


	3. Dyniowe latte to remedium na różnice kulturowe, zaprawdę

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jak wiadomo, co kraj to obyczaj. Co się stanie, gdy włożysz zbieraninę z połowy galaktyki na jeden statek i powiesz, że mogą świętować? Zobaczmy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział z dedykacją dla **The_Blue_Ravena** za wspólne wymyślanie świątecznych, mandaloriańskich zwyczajów.
> 
> Ja nawet nie wiem, czemu to powstało. Ale jakoś tak pasuje do poprzednich historii.

Według Hery, pomimo znaczących różnic kulturowych, większość galaktyki spędzała Dzień Życia w podobny sposób. Znaczy się z rodziną, takimi czy innymi pieśniami i jedząc na potęgę – to, że menu było więcej niż różnorodne, to osobna sprawa. Jednak, jak zawsze, musiał znaleźć się wyjątek. Dlatego, kiedy Sabine przyszła do niej pytając, czy może pożyczyć nóż do ciasta, Hera postanowiła dowiedzieć się do czego go potrzebuje.  
Jak się okazało polowanie na groźne stworzenia to zbyt małe wyzwanie dla prawdziwej Mandalorianki. Sabine postanowiła, że tym razem udowodni swoją wartość przynosząc na obiad Jai'galaarę, a upoluję ją jedynie za pomocą noża kuchennego. Normalnie Hera po prostu zmyłaby jej głowę, jednak teraz... teraz po prostu się cieszyła, że dziewczyna nie zdecydowała się na nóż do obierania warzyw. Według jednego z najgłupszych zwyczajów, o jakich Hera słyszała – a warto wspomnieć, że pochodziła z planety kultywującej niewolnictwo – ostatnie dziesięć dni w starym roku było dniami życia, co znaczyło, że nie było dniami śmierci. Więc jeśli było coś, co jest niebezpieczne, a ty z jakiś powodów chcesz to zrobić – zrób to w święta. I nie miało znaczenia, że rok rocznie w tym okresie na Mandalorze zdarzało się najwięcej wypadków, zwłaszcza śmiertelnych. Tak więc Sabine wzięła nóż, Upiora i zniknęła na dobę. Nie, komunikatora nie wzięła, to wbrew tradycji. Wróciła, ciągnąc dwa razy większe od niej ptaszysko z poderżniętym gardłem i spytała, kiedy wszyscy się już zleźli:  
– Oskubałby ją ktoś? – A gdy odpowiedziało jej milczenie, dodała – Pióra można zatrzymać... – i zamachała jednym przed twarzą Zeba, który zaczął się głupkowato uśmiechać.  
– Nawet o tym nie myśl! – zabronił Kallus, ale Zeb już odbierał padlinę od Sabine.  
Kiedy, prychając, Kallus zamierzał odejść, Zeb przyciągnął go do siebie i powiedział coś cicho na ucho. Kallus prychnął, ewidentnie rozzłoszczony, ale posłusznie powlókł się za Lothalczykiem.  
Hera miała szczerą nadzieję, że był to koniec fascynujących przygód z okazji tego konkretnego Dnia Życia.  
Dlatego, kiedy po kolacji wymieniali się podarunkami po prostu zamknęła się w swojej kabinie. Widok miny Zeba, kiedy Ezra zabrał mu jego prezent był bezcenny. Złośliwy uśmieszek Kallusa z pewnością nie był dyktowany złymi intencjami, ale naprawdę nie chciała słyszeć, jak ta dwójka wykorzysta obrożę, packę i wędkę ozdobioną piórami Jai'galaary...  
Kiedy drzwi do jej kabiny się otworzyły niedługo później, nawet nie była zdziwiona.  
– Co prawda nie tak dobre jak twoje – stwierdził Kanan – ale myślę, że dyniowe latte przyda się nam dzisiaj.  
Hera odpowiedziała mu uśmiechem i wyciągnęła rękę po kubek. A kiedy skończyli pić latte, wyciągnęła ręce również po Kanana.


End file.
